1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a signaling system that provides rapid visual location identification for manufacturing and warehousing.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical assembly operation, a plurality of parts, stored on separate shelf, bin or general storage locations, are collected and combined to form a unit. When an operator, i.e., a manufacturer, wants to assemble a unit, the operator moves to a first storage location and collects a first part. The operator then moves to a second storage location and collects a second part. Thereafter, the operator can either combine the first and second parts or move to a third storage location and obtain a third part. This process continues until all parts have been collected and/or assembled together to form a unit. This operation is typically used in assembly or kitting, model mix and build-to-order operations, where a plurality of parts are used to either make a unit or for the collection of a plurality of individual parts for shipping to a second location for assembly.
When a unit only includes a few individual parts which are clearly distinct from each other, an operator with a minimum amount of training can easily move to the corresponding limited number of storage locations to obtain these few individual parts. Thereafter, the operator can easily assemble the few individual parts or collect the few individual parts for shipping.
However, when a complex unit is required, a large number of individual parts may be required. To collect the large number of individual parts, a skilled operator must identify the individual storage locations to collect these individual parts. To assist the operator in identifying the parts, the operator can use a written list to identify each part. However, using a list can be time consuming because the operator has to identify the part on the list, find the storage location, and match the part at the storage location with the list.
Operator errors are further available in collecting a part when subtle differences exist between individual parts. Thus, the operator can pick the wrong part at the wrong storage location by failing to notice the subtle difference. Furthermore, the time required to collect parts is increased because the operator needs additional time to search for the part and match the part at the storage location with the list.
Alternatively, these operator errors also exist when restocking a storage location because the operator must identify the part, find the storage location and match the storage location with the part. The operator can thus make a mistake in placing the part at the wrong storage location.
This invention provides a signaling device that illuminates when a remote signal is received to provide rapid visual location identification for manufacturing and warehousing.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that use rolling code decoder technology for storing storage location information in a remote device.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that use a decoder to call storage locations by visual indication to improve productivity, for ergonomic improvement and/or for inventory error reduction.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that use an integrated device design, where a generic device can be associated with its physical location remotely with operator action and then provide a visual display.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that use a rolling code decoder for establishing a location identification.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that use pager technology for calling part locations.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that use a teach/learn sequence where the device is associated with a physical location.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that use decoder technology to create a low cost paperless process for assembly and order pickup operations.
In various exemplary embodiments of the systems and methods for a signaling system according to this invention, rapid visual identification is achieved for an assembly operation, a part collection operation and/or a put-away operation. The rapid visual identification is achieved by sending a signal from a support system to a remote device, where the remote device signals to the user the proper location to obtain or deposit a particular part.
In various exemplary embodiments, a signal is sent from the support system to the remote device by using a teach/learn sequence. In using the teach/learn sequence, the user enters a location identification number and a detailed description of the location of the storage device into a database by first scanning a location identifier to begin the teach/learn sequence. The location identification number and the detailed description are then scanned to associate the part with a storage location. The remote device is then activated. A signal is then sent to the remote device and the device will indicate whether it has been activated. If the remote device indicates that it has been activated, the storage location is established.
These and other features and inventions of this invention are described and are apparent from the detailed description of various exemplary embodiments of the systems and methods according to this invention.